Pity Zone
by Shade Penn
Summary: Come And Get It AU. Predaking, Knock Out, and Smokescreen all attempt to woo Jack on his trip to Cybertron, but are in for a big surprise. Semi-crack!fic


**A/N: I wanted this to be cracky, but I it was semi anyway. Things are a strange mix of humor and heavy, hope it's not too disjointed. This idea was too good to pass up. So thanks, NeutralGuise, for the idea!**

 **Takes place after Working It Out.**

* * *

Smokescreen couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face, practically skipping out of the command center, Ultra Magnus' words still ringing behind him.

 _"Jack and I will be returning to Cybertron soon. Within the next few solar cycles, he took it from advice upon his therapist it may help to begin integrating with other Cybertronians."_

Jack was coming back to Cybertron. Probably not forever, but Smokescreen would take even a few days to spend time with Jack. His spark pulsed thinking about him, because he'd been harboring a crush for nearly two years. He'd only seen Jack through screen calls, and while he enjoyed those, seeing him face-to-face made him shiver in anticipation.

He wanted this to be great, and not just because Jack had to be driven up the wall with not only Ratchet being a buzz-kill, but with Ultra Magnus around, Jack had to make the ceiling his home with all the rules the commander was likely imposing on Jack and the other Predacons.

"Watch it! You almost scratched my finish."

Smokescreen grimaced as he pulled up short when he was about to turn the corner. Knock Out had finished his probationary period and proven he was sincere in turning over a new leaf. He had also not wasted in time in immediately fixing himself up after Optimus said he could use the resources. Were it not for the fact Smokescreen knew that Knock Out was nice-ish to the other Autobots, he would have thought the red mech needed better acting lessons.

Yeah, Knock Out didn't like him, probably because of that whole sticking him in a wall thing. Then again, that didn't explain why Predaking was distinctly colder to him than anyone else – Smokescreen couldn't honestly remember doing anything to the Predacon. Well, there was that whole exploding the lab with the Predacon tubes, but Predaking was more…well, not _accepting_ of them, but not outright hostile anymore.

To everyone else. Smokescreen, not so much.

"Hey!" Knock Out snapped his digits in front of Smokescreen's face. "What's got you spacing out?"

Smokescreen looked at him blankly. "Nothing." He said evenly.

Knock Out's optics narrowed suspiciously. "Nothing?" he crossed his arms. "Are you sure? It's not something important, is it?"

"No, nothing like that." Smokescreen said. He wanted to end this fast, and sprinted around Knock Out. "Might wanna buff your back, I can still see scratches!"

" _What?!"_

Smokescreen grinned to himself as he turned around another corner. That should keep the red mech distracted as he planned out how to get Jack's attention.

* * *

Knock Out grumbled to himself as he tried to peer over his shoulder at his back, but vented in frustration as he couldn't get the angle. The red mech made his way down the hall, but paused as he saw Arcee coming out of the command room. "Ah, what a sight you are in this dreary place."

Arcee narrowed her optics. "Cut to the chase, what do you want?"

Knock Out pointed at his back. "Would you mind checking to see if there's scratches back there?"

The femme stared at him, and rolled her optics. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually." She said before walking away.

Knock Out huffed. "Rude." He muttered. He paused as before he made to leave, as he heard a ping from inside the room. The medic glanced around, but shrugged and walked inside and accepted the call. The red mech tilted his head when Ultra Magnus appeared on screen. "So, how's Earth treating you?"

"Well enough." Ultra Magnus said stiffly. "I am calling again as to accommodate rooms for both Cindersaur and Grimwing, they wish to accompany Jack and I to Cybertron."

Knock Out's processor almost stalled. Jack was...coming here? He vented slowly. "Yes, of course. Predaking will be happy to see more of his brethren again."

"I shall call again when we're prepared to crossover." Ultra Magnus said.

"Right. Got it." Knock Out said absently, only instinctually turning off the screen after the message ended. His processor whirled, and he focused on the image of Smokescreen's star-struck face as he almost bumped into him. The red mech's optics narrowed. _Smokescreen knew, he lied to me!_

Not surprising, given Knock Out probably wouldn't have told him either if it meant having Jack's attention for just a little while. Knock Out glanced down at his plating. He could see the metal could be polished more, and despite how the idea irked him, he would rather his only competition be Predaking.

* * *

Despite the rough start, given both Darksteel and Skylynx kept getting into fights with each other, the three Predacons were warily accepted at first by the population of New Spark. Predaking could even admit he rather liked the almost peacefulness of the town. That wasn't to say it was _quiet_ , but nothing aside from the minor scraplets coming by he could deal with.

His audios picked up the sound of an engine and he glanced over to the entrance of the cavern. His optics narrowed when he saw it was Knock Out, who swerved as he likely spotted him as well. The mech transformed and skidded to a halt in front of him.

"What do you want?"

Knock Out placed a hand on his hip. "What? No hello?" he then placed a servo on his chest, a look of exaggerated hurt on his face. "After everything we've been through together?"

Predaking raised an optic ridge. "For the most part I recall all we did was argue."

Knock Out shrugged. "What else would you call it?" he waved dismissively. "Anyway, Cinder and Grimwing are coming here. Thought you wanted to see them is all."

Predaking's spark pulsed at the thought of seeing his other brethren. "Alone?"

"No…" Knock Out said slowly, as though stalling. Predaking narrowed his optics suspiciously. The red mech huffed as he crossed his arms. "Fine, Jack is coming with them."

Predaking's lips quirked into a slight smile. "That is good news as well." He noticed Knock Out still looked grumpy, and he vented heavily. "What else is there?"

"Smokescreen thought he could lie to me and get away with it!" The medic said offended. "He only wanted to spend more time with Jack and leave me in the dark, can you believe it?"

"Yes." Predaking said bluntly. When the smaller mech looked vindicated, he quickly followed up with, "Only because I know _you_ would do it."

Knock Out scowled at him. "It's not as though you'd be any better. You got it bad for him too." He quickly moved on, likely to prevent Predaking from refuting him or arguing further. "I think we can both agree though that neither of one us wants Jack to spend time with Smokescreen."

Predaking did not _hate_ Smokescreen, but he could admit to being uncertain enough because Jack might have actually liked Smokescreen back. He would respect Jack's decision, whatever it may be, but he would not let go before showing why he could be a good mate. "What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing serious; when Smokescreen is around Jack, if either of us are there we just invite ourselves along." Knock Out replied.

Predaking frowned. "That sounds underhanded."

"Not true," Knock Out retorted, "at most we're just being annoying. So, are you with me?"

Predaking looked down at Knock Out, and vented heavily once more. He could not believe he was going through with this. "Very well."

* * *

Smokescreen couldn't keep the smile off his face. Jack had wanted to talk to Arcee, while Ultra Magnus likely went off to the inspect the ship for rule violations. Grimwing and Cindersaur both went straight through another groundbridge to see Predaking.

The blue and yellow mech waited until Jack left the room to follow after him. "Hey, Jack?" he called, and the taller mech blinked as he looked back at him. Smokescreen faltered as the mech's attention was focused on him. His faceplate heated. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to go on that tour? I promise things look better than last time."

Jack raised an optic ridge, but slowly smiled. "That sounds nice. Just need to be back here by seven – er, or whatever the time equivelent is here."

"Yeah, sure, great!" Smokescreen couldn't believe Jack had said yes. "You're gonna love it, the lights are so nice!"

"Lights?" Smokescreen's spark thudded in his chest, grimacing as Knock Out came around the corner. The red mech smiled, almost slyly. "Why see lights when there's a nice little race track set up near the city."

"Race track?" Jack questioned. "Why would returning bots set that up?"

Knock Out shrugged. "Perhaps a little R&R from all the work of repairing the city." His optics glanced down Jack's legs. "I know you don't have a vehicle alt-mode, but I'm sure those could keep up with a speedster."

Jack narrowed his optics. "I'm not sure if you're challenging me, or hitting on me."

Knock Out grinned, ducking his optics down. "Would it really be so bad? Haven't I proved I've changed?"

"To everyone else, maybe." Jack crossed his arms. "Though if you're really so sure you can beat me, I'll take you up on that offer."

Knock Out's optics lit up, while Smokescreen looked incredulously up at Jack. "What?" The blue and yellow mech said sharply. This was not how things were supposed to go. "Why?"

Jack shrugged. "It's been a while since I've actually been able to do any racing." He gesutured to his body. "Can't exactly go out like this, and no one really likes it when I tried with Grim and Cinder either."

"That must have been a sight." Knock Out walked up, but stayed out of Jack's personal space. "Maybe I could come and visit _you_ some time."

"Don't push it." Jack muttered. "But first, I want that tour." He smiled at Smokescreen, whose face heated again. He caught Knock Out scowling, and smirked briefly.

"Great, let's go!" he reached out to grab Jack's servo before he realized what he did, and let go abruptly. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I've been getting over my discomfort of being touched." Jack waved it off, but sent a suspicious glare at Knock Out. "Though that doesn't mean I _want_ you to touch me."

"Me? Why I'd never do that." The medic looked offended. "Not anymore. I've changed."

Jack's optics narrowed further, and he walked past Smokescreen to the hangar. Smokescreen scowled at Knock Out, who winked at him as he followed after Jack.

"Next time, don't lie to me."

* * *

Smokescreen was getting suspicious. Well, he already _had_ been since Knock Out invited himself along. Rather rude and unwanted at that. Just when Smokescreen thought he was getting Jack to like him, Knock Out would remind them he was still there with one of his annoying comments.

And then Predaking showed up, with even Knock Out seeming surprised to see him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your brethren or something?" Smokescreen asked.

Predaking narrowed his optics. "Grimwing and Cindersaur are getting to know Skylynx and Darksteel better. I trust they will be on their best behavior."

"Which ones?" Knock Out muttered, but Jack glared back at him.

"Let me guess," Jack drawled, "you came to see me?"

"Am I so transparent?" Predaking questioned.

"You're consistent." Jack said, which was probably a nice way of saying yes.

Smokescreen had looked between the two, and his spark sank. Despite Jack's attitude about Knock Out not changing, he seemed almost friendly with Predaking. At the moment he was sullenly watching him as they made their way to the race track, other refugees who had returned to planet in the past two years milling about.

It was a bit funny, he'd admit, to be walking in a crowd with two Predacons. Even in root-mode, both Jack and Predaking were quite a bit taller than most of the bots around them.

"I don't think you'd need to race anyone, Jack. You'd probably just step over them." Smokescreen said.

Jack chuckled. "True, but I do think it would be fun. Uh, the racing, I mean."

"I imagine with your lean, streamline and agile appearance, you would be quite fast." Predaking said, his optics glancing over Jack's body.

Jack narrowed his optics. "Now I can't tell if _you're_ hitting on me or not." He shook his head, but stopped abruptly. "Wait, how long have we been out here?" he closed his optics, likely checking his chronometer and his optics flew wide open. "Scrap! It's almost seven. I gotta get back to the ship!"

Smokescreen blinked as Jack turned tail and sprinted away, most bots either getting out of the way or Jack sidestepping them. "What just…" he trailed off, and glared at both Knock Out and Predaking. "Did you two plan to ruin my date?"

"Date?" Knock Out repeated, chuckling like it was a joke. "Really now? You're going to say it was a date?"

Smokescreen scowled at him. "I like him and I wanted to see if he liked me too."

"Then it wasn't a date, since it didn't appear Jack knew it either." Predaking said.

Smokescreen crossed his arms and looked away. He could almost say he liked Predaking better when he didn't know what social cues were. Then again, that had gotten him shoved off a landing dock. "You both messed up your chances. I still have one."

"What makes you think I don't?" Knock Out retorted. "I've changed, I can still get Jack's attention."

"Yeah, when you're annoying him maybe." Smokescreen snapped.

"This is getting us nowhere." Predaking muttered, and glowered at Knock Out. "And this was a terrible idea."

"You went along with it." The medic retorted.

The Predacon's glower turned into a scowl. "I know, and I disappoint myself." He said. "Let us just ask Jack how he feels about us."

"I can't believe you're the reasonable one." Smokescreen said, because that did make sense. _What if he just sees me as a friend though?_

Knock Out looked resistant. "I already know how he feels about me, why would I want it confirmed?"

"To see if he still hates you or not?" Smokescreen supplied unhelpfully. Knock Out glared at him, but Predaking grabbed the medic's shoulder and the red mech looked up at him.

"To see if it's time to let go." Predaking stated.

Knock Out's expression went blank, but he closed his slowly optics and vented deeply. "Fine." He muttered. "And pining doesn't look good on me anyway."

* * *

It was almost seven when they got back to the Nemesis. Jack was leaning against the landing dock wall. Honestly, Smokescreen was a little confused as to why Jack freaked out so much, especially when he looked so calm and collected.

Or he did until he saw the three of them. Jack raised an optic ridge. "Wow, you all somehow start getting along in those last ten minutes?"

"We're working on it?" Because it was all Smokescreen could come up with at the moment.

"There's something we'd like to know." Predaking began, but abruptly finished, optics glancing at Smokescreen and Knock Out to take it up next.

Jack looked concerned, and glanced inside the ship. "Can it wait? I've…well, I've got plans."

"What's a few minutes of your time?" Knock Out asked.

Jack snorted. "A lot." He said, his lips curling in amusement. His optics glanced beyond them, gleaming faintly.

Smokescreen though was getting tired of stalling. "We just wanted to know: do any of us have a chance with you?"

Jack looked stunned, his optics widening as his frame tensed. His tail slowly curled around his waist, and he vented deeply. "No."

Smokescreen's spark ached. "Can-can I ask why? What's wrong with me?"

Jack's ridges furrowed, and he shook his head. "Nothing, you're sweet, but…I'm already seeing someone."

" _What?"_ It was the only time Smokescreen was sure he could be in sync with Knock Out or Predaking. This took them all by surprise.

"W-Who?"

"I believe that's my cue to step in."

Smokescreen whirled around, his optics wide. Beside him, Predaking's expression tightened while Knock Out looked incredulous.

"Are you serious?" The medic looked at Jack. "How could you choose this-this-"

"This _what_ , Knock Out?" Jack asked icily. Knock Out's expression pinched, but he didn't say anything as Jack walked around them to beside Ultra Magnus.

Smokescreen still couldn't believe it. And he was seeing it with his own optics. "How-when-why?"

Jack snorted. "It was a year ago, and I liked the structure he provided." He rubbed his chin. "I suppose that encompasses the how and why."

"Then _why_ were you so worried about being late?" Knock Out asked sullenly.

"Because it's rude to be late for your anniversary date." Jack retorted.

"How did you keep it a secret?" Smokescreen asked.

"It wasn't a secret." Jack muttered.

"It was only no one's business." Ultra Magnus added, and Jack smiled at him.

"Are you happy?" Jack looked at Predaking with astonishment, but the Predacon looked serious.

Jack blinked, and his expression turned firm. "Yes." Predaking looked between him and Ultra Magnus with the same pinched expression Knock Out had, but nodded curtly.

Smokescreen didn't know what to feel. Crushed, surprised, incredulous? "I still can't believe it. He's so…uptight."

Jack raised a ridge. "So am I." he drawled. He vented. "I get it though, you thought I was single." He said. "I'm sorry to reject you, but I hope this doesn't change our friendship."

Jack's helm fins twitched, looking a little unsure, but grabbed Ultra Magnus' servo and pulled him away.

Smokescreen watched them go, and he finally knew what this feeling was. "Is there a zone beyond friend?"

Predaking and Knock Out glanced at each other, and they both answered, "Pity."

Smokescreen vented. "Yeah, I figured it was something like that."


End file.
